Cuz we are finally free
by Twilight Princess25
Summary: Tenten and Hinata are best friends. Unknowingly they make vampire friends. Will the vampires drink their blood or will love occur?
1. Meet the crew

Chapter 1: Meet the crew

Hinata's POV

Tenten told me there were no such things as vampires. I would nod slightly and drift into a deep sleep. Of course she didn't believe in vampires but that was a couple weeks ago…yeah…now we both believe in them.

I cried myself to sleep thinking of the vicious bullies always beating me up. I acted like I didn't care but deep down the insults hurt. They would laugh at me for my bizarre indigo hair and dull pearl eyes. I caught a few boys' stares but only for my unique eyes. Tenten would back me up but end up getting beaten herself. We lived in her house when her own parents were killed and mine disowned me. Anyways Tenten and I started attending West High School. We've never bee mom a school more than 5 months due to bully problems. School was vicious (and not in a good way) all day except this guy sniffing me.

"Uh….are you smelling me?" I asked.

"You smell………enticing" he said.

"Uh….thanks I think" I said.

"Oh and your friend smells good too"

"Thanks. I do this thing every morning called showering" Tenten teased.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka" he said.

"Uh…Hinata and Tenten" I said.

"Hmmm….nice to meet you. Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure" Tenten smiled.

We followed Kiba to a group of people.

"Hey Kiba whose that? They smell pretty" a blonde boy said.

"I know that's what I told them. Anyway they're Hinata and Tenten" Kiba said.

Tenten shook the blonds hand and I swear I saw a pair of fangs in his mouth. Wow those bullies must've beaten me badly.

"Hi I'm Naruto and that's Sasuke. He doesn't really talk to strangers let alone girls. Now I'm not saying he's gay…." The blonde boy rambled.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said coldly.

"No way Sasuke- teme" her replied.

"Anyway I'm Sakura and that's Neji" a beautiful girl with pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes said.

Neji had chocolate hair and his pearly eyes had a tint of lavender in them, like mine. Was I related to him?

"Hn" he said.

"Uh… hi I think" I said unsure of what to say.

"Do you wear perfume?" Sakura asked.

"Well….no but you might smell the blood. We've been beaten up numerous times today. But I'm not sure our blood would smell good" Tenten said.

"Of course you blood wouldn't smell good would it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No of course not" she said.

Then the lunch bell rang.

"Okay see ya guys at lunch" Kiba said running off with his friends.

After we got our lunches we sat next to our new friends. All they had were plastic cups in front of them.

"Ewww that gravy looks radioactive" Tenten told me.

"Um…aren't you gonna eat anything?" I asked our friends.

"Uh…we….um….work as models……so our…….uh….manager had us….drinking these…..uh….protein shakes. They're actually quite nasty" Sakura said.

"Oh okay" Tenten said as we briefly looked over at each other.

Tenten sniffed Sasuke's drink.

"Ewww they smell…..very metallic like" she said.

"It's a mineral in the drink" Sakura said.

"Yeah okay sure" I said.

Tenten's POV

"I think I'll take a walk" I suddenly announced.

Naruto and Neji whispered something to each other and Neji got up and left. I walked through the bleach white walls. I sighed. 'Man this school is lonely' I thought. I walked onto the road to get to the park on the other side. Then I heard a loud screeching noise and I looked the other way only to see a truck heading straight for me. I heard a scream only to realize I was the one screaming. I got slammed onto the windshield and blood trickled down my cheek. I felt something softer than a windshield by my side. I saw lavenderish eyes. "N-neji" I whispered and fainted.

I awoke to sunlight burning my still delicate eyes.

"She's waking up" I heard someone say.

"On Tenten. I was so worried you were gone for good" Hinata said.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Well when you go hit Neji jumped in front of you and you took minimal impact and yet you got hit pretty hard" Sakura said.

"Woah I feel like I had a concussion" I said.

"You did" Kiba said.

"Oh Lord….wait Neji isn't hurt but didn't he get the most impact?" I asked.

"He's a fast healer" Sasuke said.

"O my he just talked" I said.

"Don't ya mean just spoke" Hinata said correcting me.

"Ya know my gramma' ain't the best" I said chuckling.

She laughed.

"Hey I can take you home" Neji said.

"Uh…………okay but can you take Hianta too?" I asked.

"Sure but I also have to take Mr. Antisocial with us" he replied.

"That's fine" I said.

The way home was quiet.

"Uh….Neji this sounds weird but I think you're vampires" Hinata said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Call me crazy but I seriously think you are. I mean you're drinking those blood smelly drinks. You haven't been hurt in that car crash. Everytime we talk about 

blood everyone gets all wide- eyed and I swear I saw fangs on Naruto" she explained………

"We are" Sasuke said.

--

First chapter. Hope you liked it


	2. Assault

Chapter 2: Assault

I immediately clung to the car door and Tenten grasped her neck. Sasuke chuckled.

"We're not here to bite you. We drink animal blood although you do smell rather enticing" Neji said.

"How do I know that? I don't" Tenten said fright in her eyes.

"Exactly why we're telling you now" Sasuke chuckled.

I noticed the clutch on Tenten's neck didn't unfasten.

"You still don't believe us?" Sasuke asked.

"Something irks me. Kiba said we smelled good" Tenten said.

'Oh my gosh Kiba had better not be a vampire as well. Darn I was starting to crush on him too' I thought.

"You smell delicious. Your blood is pure not a tainted thing about it. You have such delicate flesh and the smell drives me crazy" Neji said.

"Then why don't you have the urge to sink your teeth into us?" I asked.

"We do have an urge, a very strong urge actually to suck you dry" Neji said baring his fangs.

The clutch on Tenten's neck tightened and I 'eep'ed as Sasuke came closer tauntingly.

"D-don't come near me" I stuttered.

"That's not gonna stop me" he said growling.

I put my arms in front of my body as if to shield myself from the impending danger.

"Don't touch her or I'll rip your legs off and beat you with them" Tenten said threateningly.

"You couldn't. I am fast, you'll be dry within seconds" Sasuke said sadistically.

A crystalline tear fell down Tenten's face.

"Don't worry we were just teasing you" Neji said coming closer.

Then Tenten punched Neji in the face. A look of shock was on everyone's face.

"You shouldn't have done that Tenten" he said.

Sasuke came closer to me. As a reflex I kicked him….where it hurts. Then it was our stop. Tenten ran out the passenger door, me not far behind. Then I heard some for doors shut and I got worried. I started to run inside my house but strong arms grabbed my waist. "Let go of me" Tenten growled. The same thing must have happened to her. Sasuke then dragged me into our house. Kiba was inside. "Heard the whole thing. Drop her and watch TV" Kiba said. "Don't have to tell me twice" Sasuke shrugged and threw me towards Kiba. Luckily yet unluckily he caught me. "Think you can get away huh?" he asked. I nodded ever so slightly. "Under our rules you aren't able to get away and I want to make that clear" he growled. What in the world brought on this sudden change of emotions in Kiba? Kiba dragged me to my room, it's a miracle he knew which one it was and pinned me to a wall. "Listen here Hyuga, we vampires are vicious creatures and what we want we get" he said.

"You can't bite me" I spat.

He started to laugh.

"Your blood? Dear girl I don't want your blood. We told you didn't we that our diet is strictly animals blood. Anyway I want you" he said.

I must've looked BEYOND confused.

"We just met today" I said.

Kiba chose to ignore my comment. Then it really sunk in what he was trying to tell me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Why do you think I had your little friend saved It wasn't because we had to take care of you. Neji and I have developed a complicated feeling for you two" he said.

"Ok but I just met you today" I tried again.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in fairy tales. You can't be real."

"I am real and I'm not human"

"How do I know you won't kill me?"

"That's the fun thing…..you don't" Kiba said as he advanced.

His cold lips pressed against my neck and I froze.

"Don't be so tense let me continue and I promise you won't get hurt" Kiba said.

I forced myself to calm down and take a breather but it was pretty hard with his fangs against my jugular. His lips kissed down my neck. He came to the collar bone 

and licked the delicate flesh. I tried my hardest not to give into this new found pleasure. His lips moved back up my neck then to my cheek. I twitched. "Tenten, what about her?" I asked. "Whatever Neji feels like doing" he said into my cheek. I shivered at his cool breath. Then his lips made their way to mine and I gasped. Kiba smirked at my reaction. "I can't help but find you cute" he said. This made me blush. His tongue connected with mine. My face turned 1,000 shades redder if possible. His freezing hands grasped my hips. I was about to protest but Kiba slid his tongue into my mouth. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. "What does it look like?" he asked, "Or better yet what does it feel like?" Getting caught up in the moment I wrapped my hands around his neck, which brought our bodies closer. Kiba seemed to smile at this action. He started to kiss down my neck which made me feel uncomfortable again. My fingers grasped the back of his head to show my extreme discomfort. He slipped of my shirt which made me feel even less comfortable.

"K-k-kiba w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" I asked.

"Let me have my fun" he growled sexily.

"K-Kiba please stop" I said trembling.

"I'm not gonna rape you. Don't worry" he growled against my skin.

"P-please I'm scared" I said softly.

He didn't answer and kissed down my collar bone. I 'eep'ed in surprise.

"Let me go" I said.

He bared his fangs and continued. His cold lips kissed its way to my upper body. I immediately pushed him up.

"Don't touch me" I snapped.

"If you haven't noticed I'm stronger than you" he said.

"I've noticed but I'd rather die than be sexually harassed by a vampire" I said.

"I understand. If I wasn't a vampire you'd let me be all over you. You're a racist" he said loudly.

"I never said that. I don't care what race you are but this is creepy. I met you today and you're all over me" I said.

His face calmed down.

"I'm sorry but you smell so good. I couldn't help it" he said.

After my breathing calmed down I said, "I forgive you but we never speak of this ok."

He nodded and I went to a room where I heard weird noises. My face turned pale when I opened the door.


End file.
